Increasingly, active organic molecules are used in electronic devices. These active organic molecules have electronic or electro-radiative properties including electroluminescence. Electronic devices that incorporate organic active materials may be used to convert electrical energy into radiation and may include a light-emitting diode, light-emitting diode display, or diode laser. Electronic devices that incorporate organic active layers may also be used to generate signals in response to radiation (e.g., photodetectors (e.g., photoconductive cells, photoresistors, photoswitches, phototransistors, phototubes), infrared (“IR”) detectors, biosensors); convert radiation into electrical energy (e.g., a photovoltaic device or solar cell); and perform logic functions (e.g. a transistor or diode).
However, the manufacturing of electronic components that include organic active layers is difficult. Inconsistent formation of organic active layers typically leads to poor device performance and poor yield in device fabricating processes. In the case of liquid deposition of organic active layers, poor wetting of electrodes may lead to voids within the organic active layer.
When a liquid composition is deposited into a well formed by a surrounding structure, it may form voids. Such voids decrease the available surface area for radiation emission or radiation absorption, leading to reduced performance. Voids may also expose underlying structures, such as electrodes. When additional layers are formed over organic layers resulting from curing the liquid composition, these layers may contact the underlying structure, permitting electrical shorting between electrodes and rendering an affected organic electronic component inoperable.
Negatively sloped structures may be used to prevent voids. However, such structures may form breaks in overlying electrode structures, such as cathodes.